


Shattered But Maybe Fixable

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Other tags to be added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Violence, mainly Akakuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: People stopped listening. Stopped caring. So he stopped trying and eventually disappeared from their lifes. He jumped to his demise. But that may not be all there is to it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to start writing it!  
> But first of all there are going to be some sensitive/triggering topics in this fic so proceed with caution. I will probably be changing some of the tags slightly and I'm not really sure about the rating but I will keep it like that just in case. And the title might also change since I'm debating between two alternatives. Also please tell me what you thought about this~  
> Now, enjoy~ Or as much as you can...

Kuroko Tetsuya’s life started out rough. His father died when he was just five years old, leaving him with just his mother who soon enough turned to alcohol to drown out her sorrow. She turned violent. She wasn’t the mother Kuroko knew anymore but he didn’t know why. He didn’t understand. He just accepted the pain.

 

That was the first time he was cracked.

 

Every day was dull. He had no friends nor anyone else to talk to until one day his world got brighter. He met a boy his age at a park who noticed him and came to invite him to play with him. His name was Ogiwara Shigehiro, a ten-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes.

 

Ogiwara taught Kuroko to play basketball and they became inseparable friends. They would play basketball and talk about pretty much everything and anything….almost. Kuroko also stayed at the brunet’s house very often but never the other way around.

 

After having known each other for about a year, Kuroko decided to tell Ogiwara about his situation at home as he didn’t want to keep secrets from his friends.

 

But it didn’t go like he wanted.

 

Ogiwara looked at him first with surprise, then shock and after everything it turned to disgust. He was  _ grossed out _ by Kuroko, who was  _ his friend _ .

 

_ “That’s so lame. I knew you were weak but are you even a guy?” _ , he had said as he watched the blue haired boy with repulsion. They never talked and saw each other after that.

 

A second crack onto Kuroko.

 

He entered junior high school with the loneliness he had come to know for most of his life. He entered the basketball club but as he thought he could only get to the third string. Well, it was after all  _ the _ Teiko junior high, known for its basketball club’s success.

 

He continued on, cracked but not broken. He could go on. It would get better. That’s what he told himself and that’s when he gained a second glint of light into the darkness of his life.

 

He was practising basketball in the unused gym when a tanned boy with navy hair and eyes enters it. He got scared at first when he didn’t notice Kuroko but when he did they started talking. His name was Aomine Daiki, one of the people that had gotten to the first string despite being only first years.

 

They felt a connection between them despite being from completely different worlds and after practising together they became the best of friends. Like Kuroko had been with Ogiwara. but this time Kuroko wouldn’t make the same mistake. He didn’t want to be alone again.

 

One day as they were practising, a crimson haired boy who was only slightly taller than Kuroko comes there. His name was Akashi Seijuro and he saw the potential in Kuroko many failed to see.

 

After that his life couldn’t get any better. He got to the first string. He gained a lot of friends. He got to play alongside everyone. He wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t hurting anymore in the dark on his own. The small spark of a light turned to a flame that lit up his whole world to a light so bright he almost doubted that he was never even sad. He was smiling again.

 

As the first year went on Kuroko got closer to the redhead. He became falling for him but he kept his feelings to himself. At least that was what he had planned but what else would you do other than accept when your crush confesses to you?

 

So they started dating. Kuroko loved Akashi and Akashi loved Kuroko.

 

Was God finally trying to fix the cracks on the blue haired boy? Would Kuroko again be whole? Like he was before his mother broke down? Maybe he was getting there.

 

But of course it didn’t last. Their second year changed everything. First a blond by the name of Kise Ryouta joined them. He quickly became part of the team and everything was still the same.

 

But people started to change. And Kuroko didn’t like the change.

 

First it was just Aomine.

 

_ “Aomine-kun-” _

 

_ “I don’t have time, Tetsu.” _

 

_ “But you have to-” _

 

_ “I don’t care, okay? Go away!” _

 

He talked to Akashi about it.

 

_ “I will handle it. Don’t worry, Kuroko” _ , Akashi had reassured and Kuroko had smiled at him. He believed his boyfriend could do it. Everything would be fine.

 

That’s what he told himself but the cracks were beginning to show again. Others started to change too. They became colder and colder until they weren’t even listening to his pleads anymore.

 

_ “Everyone is changing, Akashi-kun. They are leaving. I want everyone to work as a team again.” _

 

_ “I will keep everyone together. I promise.” _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ “Akashi-kun, everyone is thrifting apart.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Kuroko, I don’t have time right now.” _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ “Akashi-kun, I’m scared.” _

 

_ “I’m busy right now.” _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ “Akashi-kun-” _

 

_ “Not now.” _

  
  


Then it was Akashi who left him behind. He changed. Kuroko rarely even saw him anymore. He didn’t get answers to his texts or calls. He tried to talk to him but he was brushed off.

 

Until he was left alone again.

 

They no longer listened to him. They no longer searched for him. They no longer cared. They threw him away without a word. He no longer existed in their mind.

 

But if no one listened anymore, why should he even try?

 

And that’s when he got his third and final crack which broke him down completely.

 

The darkness that he was used to before felt foreign and cold after feeling the warmth of that light. But he was back inside of his mind with only his thoughts to hear him.

 

He screamed but no one heard him. So what’s even the point if no one hears him? What’s even the point if this is what his life is? What’s even the point of trying when everyone will always still leave him no matter what?

  
That’s why he now watched the cold, dark water underneath. His bare feet stood on the cold metal of the railing as he leaned forward and said goodbye to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have time to update!!! I will try to update my other works as soon as possible but I will probably only get to it when my summer holiday begins. Then I will try to update this story more too~
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me if you find any errors or have any questions~ o3o

Three months. For three whole months Kuroko’s name was still called in class before the teacher announced the news.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya had committed suicide. Nothing more was said. But maybe that was all that needed to be said.

 

It came as a shock to everyone despite not really knowing the guy all that well. Just the thought that someone from their class committed suicide had quite the impact. But Momoi and Aomine, who were in the same class as Kuroko, had it the worst.

 

The pink haired girl had been worried over the small male but Aomine hadn’t paid any mind to it. Kuroko would eventually come to school. He skipped often too so he understood if their phantom player didn’t want to come to school. But he didn’t think Kuroko would go ahead and kill himself.

 

The others were just as shocked as Aomine and Momoi when they told them.

 

“Eh? Kurokocchi did….what? I think I heard wrong, Aominecchi”, Kise said, his voice shaking.

 

“He’s dead, okay!?”, Aomine yelled at the blond before turning his face to the side as he bit his bottom lips in frustration, trying to hold back the tears. He hadn’t really talked to him since he started to skip practise but Kuroko was still his friend. It still hurt.

 

The gym went silent as they registered the words. Tears started to flow from Momoi’s eyes as she covered her face with her hands. Kise also held back his tears. Murasakibara looked downcast and wasn’t eating his snacks like he usually would. Midorima had a crushing hold on his lucky item of the day as he averted his eyes.

 

But the most surprising was Akashi. He was always so composed and confident but now his eyes were wide with shock and realization of the situation. However, no one noticed it over their own shock.

 

He was frozen for a long time before he turned around and hastily walked to his bag. He took out his phone and opened his inbox. On Kuroko’s name was a small number eight. He opened the chat.

 

_ Date: 12.10. _

_ Time: 16:43 _

 

_ Hi, Akashi-kun. You have been avoiding me for a week now. I miss you. _

 

_ Date: 13.10. _

_ Time: 17:02 _

 

_ Hi, I know you are busy but you don’t happen to have some time on saturday? I would like to go on a date...It’s fine if you are busy though. _

 

_ Date: 15.10. _

_ Time: 18:38 _

 

_ I really miss you. I want to talk to you, Akashi-kun. _

 

_ Date: 18.10. _

_ Time: 17:57 _

 

_ I love you, Akashi-kun. I want to talk to you like we did before. I’m lonely. _

 

_ Date: 20.10. _

_ Time: 20:43 _

 

_ I’m sad, Akashi-kun. I want to talk...can we go on a date? _

 

_ Date: 24.10. _

_ Time: 20:12 _

 

_ It hurts, Akashi-kun. I’m scared. Can we talk? _

 

_ Date: 12.11. _

_ Time: 19:22 _

 

_ It really hurts… Please, can we talk? _

 

_ Date: 16.11. _

_ Time: 23:26 _

 

_ I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry I was weak. I’m sorry I was useless. I’m sorry I ruined us. I’m sorry I failed everyone. I’m sorry for everything. I know you haven’t even looked at my texts for over a month but if you see this I just want to say that I love you, Akashi-kun. I love all of our friends. You all helped me when I was in the dark. You brought me to light again and taught me to how smile again. I will forever be grateful to you and cherish every memory and moment I had with you. So thank you. But I’m sorry. I couldn’t take the pain anymore. _

_ I’m sorry. Good bye, Akashi-kun. _

 

Akashi didn’t even realize tears were flowing down his cheeks until he saw a drop on his phone’s screen and his vision started to blur.

 

Kuroko was so hurt. He was scared. He was scared and hurt because of them. He was their friend and they broke him. They chased him to his death. They pushed him over the edge.

 

Kuroko didn’t say it but Akashi knew. He knew it was because of them. Of course, Kuroko wouldn’t blame them. He never blamed anyone. That was how he always was. Kind, sweet and forgiving. That was why Akashi fell for him. That was why he loved him. That was why it hurt after everything.

 

Akashi wiped his eyes quickly to see better as he finally typed a reply to his blue haired boyfriend, if he still could call him that.

 

_ Date: 19.2. _

_ Time: 16.25 _

 

_ I love you, Kuroko. _

 

He knew Kuroko could no longer see his message but he felt obliged to answer it. He knew he could no longer make it up to him but it was the least he could do now.

 

He placed his phone back inside his bag but still stood frozen as he looked at the ground. His eyesight blurred again and he covered his face with his hands.

 

_ I’m so sorry, Kuroko. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to ignore you. Why did I even do it? I loved you so much yet… I’m sorry. I left you alone. And this happened because of me. I failed to keep us together. It wasn’t your fault. _

 

Akashi bit into his lip before he took a long, deep breath. He wiped his eyes, raised his head and turned towards his teammates who had moved to sit on the bench in the side. Aomine was rubbing Momoi’s and Kise’s back as the two of them had began crying quietly.

 

The redhead walked to the others and closed his eyes briefly as he thought over his words before opening them again. His eyes were fiery but there was a hint of underlying softness, the kind that long disappeared with Akashi’s other personality.

 

“Everyone, listen up”, he said, his voice sure and confident.

 

The others slowly raised their eyes to their captain and were extremely surprised to find him smiling at them.

 

“I have decided what we need to do”, Akashi said. “We will make Tetsuya’s wish come true.”

 

“..Huh? What are you talking about Akashi?”, Midorima asked with a raised brow.  _ “He’s gone already, Akashi”, _ he wanted to say but couldn’t.

 

“Tetsuya wanted us to play as a team. I want to fulfill his last wish”, the redhead explained.

 

“Akashi, you know that’s not going to work”, Aomine said as he shifted his eyes to the ground. There were no opponents that he could play seriously against alongside the rest of the team.

 

“I know that it will be hard but-” Akashi suddenly bowed to them, surprising them even further. “I need your help in this. It was my fault that he…” He shook his head as he deepened his bow. “Please, will you help me make it up to him?”

 

“A-Akashicchi!?”, Kise asked, confused at the other’s actions.

 

“P-please, raise your head, Akashi”, Midorima stuttered as he fixed his glasses on his nose.

 

“I won’t force you to do it since this is all my fault but I can’t do this without your help”, the redhead said as he straightened up with a sad smile on his lips.

 

Aomine scratched his head awkwardly, Midorima fiddled with his glasses, Kise fidgeted with his thumbs, Momoi was biting her lower lip and Murasakibara playing with a candy wrapper. The awkward silence lasted for a long moment before Aomine sighed.

 

“Okay, since you insist”, he exhaled. “And if it’s going to help Tetsu…”

 

“I guess we could try it at least”, Midorima said.

 

“For Aka-chin and Kuro-chin”, Murasakibara consented.

 

“I want Kurokocchi to be happy wherever he is”, Kise said as he wiped his eyes.

 

Momoi just smiled at everyone sadly, her lips quivering. “I hope Tetsu-kun hears all of this”, she whispered, mostly to herself but Akashi heard her and smiled at her reassuringly but didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. His expression and his now red eyes told her enough.  _ It would be okay. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm finally updating! Wohoo! Though it's a short chapter....SORRY!!! I've been really stressed out over everything which is why I haven't really written my more gloomy kind of fics. And I'm not really all that happy with how this chapter turned out and it feels like a mess so if you're confused about something just ask away~

The rest of the Generation of Miracles’ middle school days were spend mostly in silence. They rarely talked to each other. They only ever interacted when it was necessary, nothing more, but nothing less either. As they had decided, they did their best at basketball, despite how often it seemed useless.

 

They weren’t happy, but it was all they could do to keep the guilt of having failed Kuroko off their mind even if for a bit. They worked as a team on the court, but it didn’t make anyone else happy either. They crushed their enemies with many times bigger score. Even when the opponent had given up, they still kept scoring, doing their best. It was tiring.

 

It was like this until their first year of high school. They separated to different schools and communication was almost lost between them. But then they faced another strong player, Kagami Taiga from Seirin High. They fought Seirin and each other on the court, some won, some lost, but in the end Seirin won...and they were happy about it? They found enjoyment in basketball again. They became closer again. They got new friends and some even love. It was like they had finally resurfaced under the water that had been holding them down and obscuring their vision.

 

Everything seemed fine. Everything had been fine. But of course it had to come back to haunt them one day on their second year of high school.

 

They had a meet-up. They were talking, smiling, laughing together, but when Akashi’s phone buzzed and his face fell at the thing he saw on the screen.  _ “My promise with Kuroko”. _

 

_ “Hey, Akashi-kun”, Kuroko said as he laid with his head on Akashi’s lap in the redhead’s bed. _

 

_ “Hmm?”, Akashi hummed as he moved his eyes from the book he had been reading to his boyfriend. _

 

_ “I- Well, no. Nevermind”, the smaller said as he took his own book and continued to read it. However, you think the redhead would allow him to pique his curiosity and not get what he wanted? Yeah, I thought so. _

 

_ “Kuroko, if you start to say something, say it until the end.” _

 

_ “It’s nothing really. Just a stupid idea.” _

 

_ “Kuroko has a stupid idea? This is new. Now I’m even more interested”, Akashi said as he settled his book down. _

 

_ “Mmmh...Not telling. It’s not really anything”, Kuroko insisted, but Akashi was having none of that as he cupped the other’s face and brought it up to kiss him. _

 

_ “Won’t you please tell me?”, Akashi asked and he smirked when Kuroko turned his face away, his cheeks red. _

 

_ “It’s nothing important-” _

 

_ “If you won’t tell I will have to kiss you again until you do”, he said. _

 

_ “That’s not playing fair”, Kuroko murmured. _

 

_ “There are no rules in love, dear. So what was it again?” _

 

_ Kuroko averted his eyes with a pout as he softly whispered. “I just thought how nice it would be to travel somewhere together. But maybe now isn’t really a good time.” _

 

_ A smile rose onto the redhead’s lips. “Then how about we make a small promise?” _

 

_ “A promise?” Kuroko turned to look at the other. _

 

_ “Yes. We will go somewhere far away on your 18th birthday”, Akashi said as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend. _

 

_ Kuroko smiled. “Let’s make it 17th.” _

 

_ “Oh? Why?”, Akashi asked. _

 

_ “Because two days later is also our fifth anniversary. We could spend it there somewhere also. Make it even more special”, the smaller explained with a smile which Akashi returned. The naive thought of them still being together after many years was obvious and shared between them. _

 

Akashi didn’t notice he was crying until Momoi asked about it.

 

“Are you alright, Akashi-kun?”

 

A grim smile spread on his lips as he looked at his phone.

 

“Not at all”, he whispered as the tears feel from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a chilly on the last day of January. The sky was clear blue and snow had covered everything under its white brightness, making the bright crimson tuft of hair more prominent.

 

Akashi stood in front of a rectangular stone with the words “In loving memory of Kuroko Tetsuya” with a single red rose in full bloom in his hands.

 

“So you are already here, Akashi”, a voice called from behind him, but he didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. He already knew.

 

“Good morning, Shintaro”, the redhead greeted as he continued to look at the gravestone sadly.

 

The newcomer, Midorima, walked next to Akashi. He was carrying a bouquet of zinnias in his other hand while he had a small grey star made of plastic in the other. He set the flowers in front of the grave along with the star which Akashi assumed-  _ knew _ was Kuroko’s lucky item for the day.

 

“How long have you been standing here?”, Midorima asked after a while of silence.

 

“Not that long”, Akashi answered briefly, not shifting his eyes off the letters on the stone. His gaze seemed distant, as if he was seeing something the other male wasn’t.

 

“Your hands and face are all red already. If you aren’t careful you may caught a cold”, the greenhead said as he pushed up his glasses. “Not that I care that much but I doubt... _ he _ would be happy with you getting sick because of him.”

 

Midorima didn’t need to say who he meant. Akashi knew, as always. A small smile formed on his face.

 

“It’s been so long already”, Akashi said melancholically and Midorima only nodded as they fell into another silence.

 

It had been nine years since Kuroko had left them and they have changed a lot since then. While middle school had been rough, after that everything had gotten so much better. They found new strong opponents, new interests, new friends and renewed their bonds. But most of all, they didn’t give up. They didn’t stop trying which is why they can still smile and laugh together….All thanks to Kuroko.

 

Some of them continued to play basketball in university while others mostly stopped to focus on studying, but they still sometimes meet up for a game of street basketball.

 

A phone ringing brought the two males out of their thoughts. Midorima searched his pocket for his phone and looked at the ID after finding it.

 

“I need to answer this. It’s from work”, he informed before walking a little further away from the redhead and answering the call.

 

Akashi briefly glanced at the green haired male before looking at the grave again. Even after nine years he still couldn’t believe that Kuroko was gone. Everyone always said he had a low presence, but that wasn’t true. His presence was so strong it still lingered there, always feeling like he was there all along with them even if they couldn’t see him.

 

Akashi chuckled slightly at the thought.  _ If only he was here _ .

 

He crouched down and placed the rose down gently.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya, that I wasn’t there for you”, he murmured softly before straightening up again.

 

As if on cue, the greenhead came back with his lips pursed.

 

“It seems I need to go to the hospital since there is an emergency patient and not enough doctors”, Midorima said with a small nod before hurrying off, not waiting for Akashi’s answer. But it was his job after all.

 

After university Midorima became a doctor at their family hospital while Akashi inherited his father’s company. Aomine became a police officer with Momoi, Kise continued his modeling and Murasakibara studied abroad and became a chef, opening his own little restaurant in Japan.

 

Akashi spend a few hours by the grave. In that time Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Momoi had also come to deliver their gifts to Kuroko, before the redhead was left there alone again.

 

“Happy birthday, Tetsuya”, he whispered as he raised his eyes to the clear sky. It was the same color as Kuroko’s bright eyes and soft hair. A tear slid down Akashi’s cheek as he murmured a soft “I love you” into the cold winter air.

 

He sighed as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw a message from Momoi.

 

_ Date: 31.1 _

_ Time: 12:38 _

 

_ Akashi-kun, we are waiting at the usual place. Are you coming soon? o: _

 

Akashi allowed a small smile to rise to his face at the text. For seven years now it had been a tradition for everyone who could to eat lunch together on the day of Kuroko’s birthday. Kise had suggested it on their second year in high school. Back then everyone could come almost every time but in university it got harder since they had less free time and the distances grew with their chosen schools. But they still did their best and after graduating meeting up became easier. However, despite everything, Akashi has never missed the lunch. Not even once.

 

So he answered the text with a “I’ll be there in a while” before pocketing his phone and giving one last look at the grave as he started to walk to their usual restaurant which was owned by their purple haired friend.

 

Akashi arrived in the restaurant and immediately looked at their usual table. Sitting there were Momoi, Kise and Aomine. Murasakibara was most likely in the kitchen still but by the looks of it the greenhead wasn’t going to come. Well, he did have an urgent call just a few hours ago.

 

“Ah, Akashicchi!”, Kise greeted once he noticed the redhead approaching their table.

 

“Shintaro isn’t coming, I presume?”, Akashi asked as he nodded to the blond briefly before sitting down next to Momoi.

 

“Midorin has some work so he can’t come”, the woman said. “So we are all here when Mukkun joins us!”

 

As if on cue the purple haired giant emerged from the kitchen with three plates of food and behind him walked a black haired male with two plates who Akashi knew to be the restaurant’s co-owner and Murasakibara’s lover, Himuro Tatsuya.

 

They set the food on the table and Himuro was about to leave when Kise spoke.

 

“Himurocchi could also join us, right?”, he asked as he looked at the other people for permission.

 

“I don’t want to bother you”, Himuro said.

 

“You wouldn’t be a bother”, Momoi assured as she smiled at him.

 

“Just join us, Muro-chin~”, Murasakibara drawled out.

 

“I’m sorry, dear, but I think I will decline the offer. I don’t know Kuroko-san personally so I think it would be rude to join something that is for him”, the black haired male said with a small smile.

 

“If you say so…”, the giant said with a small pout. He would have wanted to eat with his Muro-chin.

 

Himuro chuckled slightly at his boyfriend’s expression before ruffling his hair softly and disappearing back into the kitchen.

 

“He could have joined us despite that”, Kise said tilting his head.

 

“Yes, but his point is understandable”, Akashi said as he said his thanks for the food.

 

“I don’t get it. Taiga said the same thing when I asked if he wanted to join us”, Aomine said as he started munching on his food.

 

“That’s so unfair! Yukiocchi just said that I should go alone so he can get me out of his sight!”, the blond whined.

 

“Well, you are annoying as hell so it’s not a surprise that wants to get rid of you”, the tanned police officer mocked with a smirk.

 

“So mean!”

 

Akashi watched the exchange silently, just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. A glimpse of sadness passed his eyes for a short moment as he thought about his friends. Murasakibara had Himuro Tatsuya, Aomine had his husband, Kagami Taiga, Kise had his boyfriend, Kasamatsu Yukio and Midorima had his boyfriend, Takao Kazunari. Also Momoi had had a boyfriend until a month ago when they broke up. They had all found love for themselves and mostly moved on while Akashi was still stuck in the past. He was still in love with Kuroko and he still blamed himself for the bluehead’s death.

 

The lunch went by quickly before they all went their own ways. Akashi thought briefly about going back to the grave but decided against it and instead opted to go to his apartment in Tokyo. Of course, he had the Akashi family house in Kyoto but he also had an apartment in Tokyo because he stayed there a lot. Maybe even more than in Kyoto.

 

As he was about to start his car, his phone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and saw Midorima’s name on the screen.

 

“Shintaro”, Akashi greeted as he answered the call. “Is something the matter?”

 

_ “Akashi…” _

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

_ “I don’t know how to say this so you should just come to the hospital” _ , the green haired male said which made Akashi arch a brow at the answer.

 

“And the reason for that being?”, he asked.

 

_ “It’s better if you see it yourself.” _

 

That got Akashi extremely curious, but at the same time worried, because Midorima rarely tried to go roundabout with something. He was usually quite straightforward with his words.

 

“Very well. I will be there in fifteen minutes”, Akashi informed before they ended the call.

 

Akashi started his car and drove towards the hospital. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really wanna hear people's opinion about this chapter because I was really hesistant to release this...Idk...it seems kind of bad and rushed maybe???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter! This time sooner than usually! Wohoo! I got really motivated after all of the nice comments on the previous chapter!
> 
> Now that the thing that was causing the biggest amount of stress is gone from my life (probably) I finally got around to update this! Also I'm procrastinating on schoolwork and reading for exams with updating this so I don't know whether that's good or bad, but whatever, enough of that!
> 
> As a warning though...I have no experince in medicine or really know how thing work so things could be inaccurate in this chapter since some spesific things are really hard to research on internet...so sorry for that!
> 
> Okay and now without further, enjoy! ...if you can :c

Akashi arrived at the hospital. He parked his car before heading inside. The first thing he noticed inside was Midorima pacing back and forth by the entrance in an anxious way which was unusual for the ever-composed greenhead. Akashi swallowed to banish any negative thoughts before he approached the other male.

 

“Shintaro”, he greeted with a polite nod, seemingly snapping the other out of his thoughts.

 

“Akashi”, Midorima said as he turned to face the redhead. His expression was a mixture of many emotions. Confusion, anxiety, fear, disbelief… What could have caused such an expression?

 

“So what has happened?”, Akashi inquired.

 

Midorima thought for a moment before sighing and gesturing for Akashi to follow him. They arrived at the doctor’s office and the greenhead closed the door behind them before turning to Akashi with a serious expression.

 

When Akashi just silently waited for the other to explain Midorima sighed again and pushed up his glasses.

 

“As you may know we got an emergency patient earlier today which I have been working with”, he started. “This person was spotted unconscious in an alleyway by a passer-by and brought here.”

 

“What does this person have to do with me?”, Akashi asked, furrowing his brows as he frowned.

 

“I could show you to his room now since he’s stable but I doubt that’s the greatest idea considering his...appearance…”, the doctor continued before opening one cabinet on his desk. He took out a folder and turned his eyes to Akashi.

 

“Akashi, I’m going to let you see this but I will warn you that it will most likely be shocking so if you don’t want to-”

 

“No, show it to me”, Akashi interrupted. He was called here so he was planning to find out what this was all about.

 

Midorima nodded slowly as he hesitantly gave the folder to the redhead who took it maybe a bit too hurriedly. He glanced briefly at the greenhead to see a flash of anxiety on his features before he opened the folder.

 

His eyes widened as he saw the picture clipped onto the papers. He quickly shifted his eyes questioningly to the green ones.

 

“Why are you showing me  _ his _ files?”, Akashi asked with a bit of anger and confusion in his voice. He didn’t want to see these files.

 

“I thought you could piece it together, Akashi”, the greenhead said. “The patient that-”

 

“Shintaro!”, Akashi suddenly yelled angrily, making the other flinch. He took a step forward and grabbed Midorima’s collar. “Don’t you dare, Shintaro! Don’t you dare joke around with me! Tell me what this is really about!”, Akashi demanded as he glared at the taller male.

 

Midorima gritted his teeth before releasing a sigh. “I’m not joking. It’s exactly what you think it is.”

 

“That can’t be true! What are you talking about!?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about”, the doctor said.

 

“NO, I FUCKING DON’T!”

 

“KUROKO IS ALIVE!”, Midorima shouted, making Akashi’s eyes widen before he released the other. He ran his hands through his hair in frustrated way before glaring at the taller again.

 

“You are lying, Shintaro. You of all people should know how much I hate liars”, he said.

 

“I’m not lying, Akashi”, Midorima defended.

 

“Then show me”, Akashi ordered.

 

“As I said it’s better if-”

 

“ _ Show me, Shintaro _ ”, Akashi repeated, more firmly this time and Midorima had no other choice than to comply.

 

He held in yet another sigh that wanted to escape before leading the redhead to one of the hospital room doors. They stopped in front of it as the greenhead turned to look at him.

 

“I will warn you, Akashi. He looks...bad, to say the least”, Midorima warned.

 

“I need to confirm this with my own eyes, Shintaro”, Akashi insisted.

 

The green haired doctor sighed for the umpteenth time. He knew there was no turning the redhead around at this point. But he should have been prepared for this when he called Akashi.

 

Midorima opened the door and let Akashi walk in first before he closed the door behind them.

 

Akashi froze once his eyes landed the person laying still on the bed. There was a sickly pale male with slightly faded, azure colored hair. He had a oxygen mask on, but Akashi could still see the familiar features. The familiar features of the person he had loved the most, and still does.

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes and had to do a double take. That’s when he really noticed the bluehead’s condition. He had several tubes and wires attached to him, his skin was pale but littered with bruises and scars of different colors, his hair was messy, the strands hanging dead and his arms were just skin and bones. His cheekbones were all too clear to see with his cheeks hollowed out and the lips that were once healthy rosy red, were now a light shade of purple. It was horrible to watch.

 

Akashi stood there in silent shock as he took in every detail before swallowing around the lump in his throat so he could talk.

 

“Are you sure it’s…”, he trailed off. It was a stupid question. He  _ knew _ it was Kuroko. He would recognize him anywhere and anytime.

 

“We had him go through a DNA test and it matches with Kuroko’s”, Midorima informed. Akashi should be happy and relieved to see him alive but...seeing him in that state in the hospital bed didn’t give him any sort relief. It just reminded him of his mother’s last moments.

 

“Does anyone else know about him?”, the redhead asked softly as he took a hesitant step closer to the smaller male. He looked so frail like he would break down from the slightest of air’s movements. Though Akashi knew that was impossible.

 

The doctor shook his head though the other didn’t see it. “No, you are the only one outside of the hospital staff”, he said as he pushed his glasses up.

 

“How about his family? He had a mother at least, didn’t he?”

 

“Yes, he only has his mother. But we have yet to reach her.”

 

“Who’s paying for his medical bills?”, Akashi suddenly asked as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. He looked at the blue haired male with an unreadable expression.

 

“It’s still unsure since we haven’t gotten hold of his mother-”

 

“I will pay.”

 

“Akashi?”, Midorima asked surprised.

 

“You heard me”, Akashi said with finality, leaving no room to argue. Not that Midorima would have either way. He should have expected this to happen instead. It was Akashi after all. And Akashi still loved Kuroko.

 

“Very well”, the doctor consented.

 

They fell into silence as Akashi reached over and gently touched Kuroko’s hand with his fingers. His hand was cold and hard with only skin barely covering his bones. Akashi almost flinched back from the touch. It was unfamiliar, foreign and not what it used to be.

 

But he knew nothing was as it used to be and tears started to swell in his eyes.

 

Midorima noticed how the other’s shoulders started to tremble even though the redhead tried to hide it. He cleared his throat.

 

“I will leave you two alone for a while as I go check up on other patients. I will be back after a while”, he said before turning to the door. As he stepped outside and was about to close the door he heard Akashi murmur a soft “thank you”. He only hummed in response before closing the door behind him.

 

Akashi had not moved his eyes from Kuroko since he stepped into the hospital room and he was starting to feel almost sick as he noticed every single detail on the other male. But most of all he was confused and shocked. How was Kuroko alive? Wasn’t he confirmed dead? Wasn’t he buried? Whose grave had he been coming to all these years? Whom had he apologized to? And where had he been these past nine years?

 

All these questions with no answers.

 

But was this all Akashi’s fault? Had he caused this to happen? He didn’t help Kuroko. He didn’t try search for Kuroko.  _ You gave up. _ Akashi flinched at the voice in his head before answering it.

 

_ But he was confirmed dead! _

 

_ But you should have made sure. _

 

_ I wouldn’t have known! _

 

_ Aren’t we absolute? Then you should have known. _

 

_ We aren’t and you didn’t know either. You did nothing either. _

 

_ I couldn’t. You wanted me to win. To be perfect. He was in the way of that goal. _

 

_ He wasn’t! Don’t you dare to say that! _

 

_ You say that because you loved him. I didn’t need love to win so I didn’t need him. _

 

_ So you knew what he would do!? And you did nothing to prevent it!? _

 

_ I underestimated him. I didn’t think he would do that. Besides, what I knew, you knew. You are as much at fault as I am. _

 

_..... _

 

Akashi leaned down and covered his face with his hands as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how clear it is, but just in case, at the end there Akashi is talking with is other persona within his own head.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Also I haven't mentioned it before but if you want to, go follow me on tumblr at siamesepolyporegoat.tumblr.com!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Guess who didn't make you wait for half a year for this chapter ;3
> 
> Okay, but seriously speaking I've been so active in posting chapters to my fanfics this week like what has gotten to me! I don't know, but please let it stay!
> 
> And I really liked people's comments on the last chapter! Thank so much! They always motivate me to write more! But I won't keep you here any longer! Enjoy!

Akashi hadn’t felt like such a big mess for a long time, the last time being nine years ago. Inside of him was a mix of emotions that he could no longer tell apart. He didn’t know what to feel or think anymore. Should he still be relieved that Kuroko was alive when Midorima had told him what he had gone through?

 

_ “It’s only a speculation at most but from what we could gather Kuroko has most likely been starving on the streets for the past nine years and also...there are signs of many years of rape present along with a lot violence towards him”,  _ Midorima had said when Akashi asked.

 

But why didn’t he go home then? If he survived his suicide attempt why didn’t he just return? And despite not wanting to think about it Akashi didn’t understand why he didn’t try kill himself again if the first attempt failed.  _ Or was it even the first attempt? _ Life on the streets couldn’t have been better than his life was before. Or did he just want to get away from them, the Generation of Miracles? The ones who ruined his life? Away from Akashi?

 

Akashi was brought out of his thoughts when the door was opened. He lifted his tired eyes to the doorway to see Midorima’s assistant and boyfriend, Takao Kazunari, coming in with a tray of food.

 

“Hello, Akashi-san. Shin-chan asked me to deliver this to you”, Takao said with a smile as he set the tray on the table next to Kuroko’s bed. When Akashi didn’t make any move to touch the food, he added. “You really should eat. Shin-chan is worried about you, you know?”

 

“Thank you for the concern but I’m fine”, Akashi assured, his voice devoid of emotions.  _ Or as fine as I can be in this situation _ , he added in his head. But what did they expect? Of course he doesn’t have an appetite after seeing his one and only love in such a bad state in front of his eyes.

 

Takao stayed silent. He had met Akashi a few times but he wasn’t familiar enough with him to comfort the redhead. He would probably only make it worse if he said something wrong. He could say that Kuroko would be okay but he wasn’t sure about that. He still needed a surgery but since he was still in such a weakened state that couldn’t be done and there was the chance of him being in coma for a long time with all the abuse his body had gone through.

 

Akashi sighed softly when he noticed the raven haired male looking at him worriedly. He motioned his hand to the tray and placed it onto his lap before taking a tentative bite of the food. He really didn’t feel like eating but he was sure that if Midorima heard he hadn’t eaten anything he would come nagging at him about it. Normally, Akashi would have chuckled at the thought, but now he only found it annoying.

 

Takao sighed in relief as he saw the redhead eat and bowed before getting out of the room. Akashi guessed he went to inform the greenhead about this. But he didn’t have enough strength to even care. He felt drained and it had barely been a day.

 

He set the tray back down after a while and gently grasped Kuroko’s hand. He hated how cold it was. Even though the room was so warm, it seemed as if he had just been out in a blizzard. A living person wasn’t supposed to feel so cold.

 

Before Akashi even knew it, he had fallen asleep while holding onto Kuroko’s hand. The mental exhaustion of the situation seemed to finally catch up to him as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Akashi stirred awake when he heard soft murmurs in the room. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away as he straightened up in his seat, his back aching a little from the bad position. His brain slowly registered the different colors in the otherwise white room.

 

“Oh, Akashicchi, you’re finally awake”, Kise said, his voice lacking his usual cheerfulness, as Akashi looked around him. Everyone was in the room with him.

 

“How long was I asleep?”, he asked as he looked over to Kuroko who was still unconscious.

 

“Almost two hours”, Midorima told. “If you are tired you should go home and rest.”

 

“No, I’m fine”, Akashi insisted as he massaged his stiff neck. He raised his eyes to the others when he noticed how unusually silent they were. All of them had worried and sad expressions, but it was to be expected so he shifted his gaze back to the bluehead.

 

The silence continued for few more minutes before Kise broke the silence, asking the question that had been on everyone’s mind.

 

“Where had Kurokocchi been all these years?”, he said, but he really didn’t expect an answer to it. None of them could give it anyway.

 

“We will probably find out when he wakes up”, Aomine spoke this time with a grim expression on his face. Everyone nodded in agreement but a certain sense of uselessness nagged at their hearts. They couldn’t find out anything on their own. They needed the small male to tell them.

 

“Is it okay for all of you to be here by the way?”, Midorima decided to ask just so they wouldn’t fall back into the heavy silence.

 

“Muro-chin is managing the restaurant”, Murasakibara answered.

 

“I got Yukiocchi to clear the rest of my day from my schedule”, Kise said.

 

“Our boss gave us the rest of the day free when we asked”, Momoi said while Aomine nodded.

 

“Reo and Chihiro are taking care of the company”, Akashi answered.

 

“How have they been?”, Kise asked, trying to lighten the mood up a little with some small talk. Akashi seemed the most affected, which was understandable, so he wanted to keep his mind occupied even just a little bit.

 

“Reo decided to restyle my office last week. He said it was “too gloomy” for my working space”, Akashi answered, shrugging a little as a small smile rose to his lips briefly before disappearing as quickly as it had come as his eyes once again took in the small bluehead’s form.

 

“Oh? What did he do?”, the blond asked, genuinely curiously.

 

“He changed the curtains to brighter colors, taped animal pictures to the walls and my desk and brought in a colorful couch”, the redhead said, his voice bland.

 

“That seems so like him”, Murasakibara noted.

 

“So what about Mayuzumicchi?”, the model inquired.

 

As Akashi was about to answer, there was a soft groan coming from the bed. All eyes widened as they immediately snapped to the small bluehead who was stirring in his sleep before his ocean blue eyes fluttered open.

 

Everyone was silent as they watched the small male blink his eyes a few times before they widened and he shot up from the bed, wincing at the pain it caused.

 

“S-Shou-”, he called as his head spun with the sudden movement and he would have collapsed back onto the bed if Akashi hadn’t been there to steady him.

 

“S-Shougo”, Kuroko rasped out as he shifted his eyes to the male holding him and his eyes widened in panic. “Y-you aren’t him. Where’s he? W-who are you?”

 

A flash of pain passed Akashi’s eyes before the words set in and by the looks on the others’ faces, they had the same thought:  _ Who is “Shougo”? _

 

“L-let go”, Kuroko said as he tried to get away from Akashi as he looked around the room. “W-where am I?”

 

“Shhh, Tetsuya. It’s alright. You’re at a hospital”, Akashi explained reassuringly but the other didn’t find any comfort with him.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?”, Kuroko asked, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“It’s us. Don’t you remember?”, the redhead asked but the bluehead only continued to look at him with fearful eyes. “I’m Akashi Seijuro. Don’t you recognize me, Tetsuya?”

 

“A-Akashi?”, Kuroko said tentatively as he looked at the other suspiciously while trying to remember anyone by that name. His eyes widened. “Akashi-kun?”, he said and a flash of relief surfaced in Akashi’s eyes but it was soon washed away when Kuroko started pushing Akashi away in a panic-like state.

 

“Let go of me. I need to go to Shougo”, Kuroko insisted as he weakly tried to get the redhead’s hands off of him.

 

“Calm down, Tetsuya. Everything is alright-”

 

“No! Let go!”, the blue haired male shouted as he wriggled in the other’s hold.

 

“Tetsu, calm down”, Aomine finally decided to get involved.

 

“No! He will get angry if I’m not back soon!”, Kuroko yelled, some desperation leaking into his voice as his breathing started to get irregular.

 

“Kuroko, you need to calm down”, Midorima said as the heart monitor picked up.

 

“No, no, no, NO!”, the small male shouted as he elbowed the redhead in the gut, making him loosen his hold just momentarily but it was enough for the other to slip out of his hold. He ripped all of the tubes and the mask off before lunging up from the bed, only to stop short when his legs gave out beneath him.

 

“Kurokocchi, please calm down”, Kise pleaded with a soft voice as he approached the fallen male.

 

Kuroko’s eyes widened as he tried to get up again, but failing. However, he managed to crawl away from the blond who stopped in his tracks after seeing the other’s expression. Kise’s face turned incredibly sad and pained at the fear in the other’s eyes that was directed towards him.

 

As the bluehead looked around him and saw that all of his escape routes were closed off he felt his breathing get faster as he raised his knees to his chest, tears forming in his eyes as he started rocking himself, his breathing getting even more uneven.

 

“He’ll get angry. He’ll get angry. He’ll get angry. He’llgetangryhe’llgetangry-”, he started repeating before it turned to incoherent mumbling as he rocked himself back and forth on the floor.

 

They were all stood frozen with shock as Kuroko was breaking down in front of them. This wasn’t the person they knew. The Kuroko that they knew was strong and always had his poker-face on. Years can change a person, but there was more than years that had affected their friend. They were sad and filled with anger as they looked at the miserable male that looked so much smaller, so much weaker curled up into a ball on the floor.

 

Akashi was the first one to break out of the stupor as he circled the bed and crouched down next to Kuroko, hesitantly pulling him against his chest. When there was no resistant, or any reaction really, from the smaller, he decided to tighten his hold.

 

“He’ll get angry. He’s scary when he’s angry. It always hurts”, Kuroko whimpered as he cried into the redhead’s shoulder.

 

“Shh. It’s alright, Tetsuya. You’re safe”, Akashi whispered back as he rubbed the other’s back soothingly.

 

Kuroko continued mumbling for almost half an hour before exhaustion overtook him and he fell back to unconsciousness. When Akashi was sure he wouldn’t wake up, he slid his other arm under Kuroko’s knees while the other supported his back as he picked the small male up before gently placing him back onto the bed. He felt almost nauseous when he noticed how light the other was.

 

“Who the hell is Shougo and what has he done to Tetsu!?”, Aomine roared, unable to hold it back anymore.

 

“Dai-chan, don’t shout”, Momoi scolded but she was just as angry at the unknown person, but so was everyone else.

 

“I will hook him back to the IV at least”, Midorima said as he approached the bed.

 

“I will crush him”, Murasakibara muttered with an unusually serious expression on his face.

 

“Daiki and Satsuki”, Akashi spoke, his back facing them. “I want you to find out who this person is. I also want to see every single file and report related to Tetsuya’s….death.”

 

“I would have searched for the bastard even without you asking”, Aomine murmured under his breath.

 

“I can send them to you”, Momoi said. She knew it would be illegal to give Kuroko’s personal information to a civilian, but if it’s to help Kuroko… Besides Akashi could have most likely gotten to those files eventually with his influence. It would have only been a matter of time. He was an Akashi after all.

  
Akashi nodded his approval before taking a deep breath. He needed to be strong and composed.  _ For Tetsuya. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask, do you think I made Kuroko wake up too soon? Or should I have waited a little? Because I feel like I really rushed into it /: But what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new chapter for you all! :3
> 
> I had some trouble with this chapter since I had multiple ways that I could have gone with this. But this is how it ended up being so hope you enjoy~

It had been four days and Kuroko hadn’t woken up again. Midorima had said that it was probably due to the shock of his first awakening but that he would most likely wake up within a week. That didn’t stop Akashi from being worried. But could you blame him? The person he loved and thought was dead suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of them. Of course, he wouldn’t want to experience the loss of him a second time.

 

So for the past days Akashi had been staying at the hospital beside Kuroko for the most part. Midorima had gotten him to go home and to work once in a while when at least one of the others was with Kuroko. He wanted to stay informed on even the smallest of changes at all times.

 

“Akashi-kun, people don’t usually like too obsessive boyfriends”, Momoi said softly as she sat down on the chair next to the redhead.

 

“It’s not an obsession”, Akashi answered as he gave the pinkhead a side-glance before returning his gaze to Kuroko.

 

“Stalker describes Akashi better”, Aomine joked under his breath, thinking that Akashi didn’t hear him, as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

 

“Daiki, just because I spend most of my time here, doesn't mean I won’t be able to make your life a living hell if I need to”, the redhead threatened as he glared at the taller male. He really wasn’t in a mood for the other’s jokes.

 

Aomine flinched under his gaze. “B-but that’s how it looks like! You can ask even Midorima and he will agree!”, he defended himself.

 

“Did you find anything?”, Akashi asked which had the tanned male sighing in relief at the change in subject.

 

“Nothing on the guy yet since there are hella lot of people with that first name”, Aomine answered.

 

Akashi nodded as he shifted his gaze to Momoi.

 

“I found quite a lot of things”, the woman said. “Apparently when Tetsu-kun….attempted suicide, his body was never found and the grave was just for show. The police got tired of searching for him after three months but what I found weird was that Tetsu-kun’s mother hadn’t demanded them to continue the search or hadn’t even asked them to search for him to begin with.”

 

“Surely you aren’t implying she didn’t realise that Tetsuya had disappeared?”, Akashi asked, disbelievingly.

 

“For the first week at least she hadn’t apparently since the search only began after a teacher from our school had called her”, Momoi explained. “And it wasn’t her that even called the police, but the teacher.”

 

Akashi furrowed his brow. “Why?”

 

Momoi fell silent at the redhead’s question as she contemplated on her answer.

 

“Based on the documents, it seemed as if she...didn’t care…”, she said carefully as she saw Akashi’s expression turn grim. “But that’s not 100% sure information! I could be wrong!”

 

Akashi was seething with rage for a long silent moment before taking a deep inhale and sighing as he brought his other hand to his hair and ruffled it in frustration.

 

“Do you know where she is now?”, he asked.

 

“She’s living with her new husband in Tokyo”, Momoi said.

 

Akashi arched an eyebrow. “She’s living in here? How come they haven’t been able to reach her yet then?”

 

“Umm...About that...Please don’t be mad at Midorin but...they were able to contact her actually”, the pink haired woman said slowly and when the redhead only raised a brow at that, she explained. “She denied even knowing Tetsu-kun.”

 

“Are you sure they contacted the right number?”, Akashi asked.

 

“Yes, I confirmed it. It belongs to Kuroko Shizue, now known as Nishihara Shizue”, Momoi informed.

 

“Can you give me her number?”, Akashi asked as he gently caressed Kuroko’s cheek with an unreadable look on his face.

 

“I...can send it to you”, Momoi said, a little hesitantly, as she took out her phone and started typing.

 

“Thank you”, the red haired male said once his phone buzzed with a new message. He stood up from the chair he had occupied and turned to walk out of the door. “I will be outside for a while. Come find me immediately if something happens to Tetsuya.”

 

Both of the police officers nodded at that before Akashi exited the hospital room and walked outside as he dialed the number. It took just a few rings for a woman’s voice to come through.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Are you Nishihara Shizue-san?”, Akashi asked politely.

 

_ “Yes, I am. Who might this be?” _ , the woman answered.

 

“I am Akashi Seijuro and I’d like to know whether you know about a person called Kuroko Tetsuya?”

 

_ “...” _

 

“Nishihara-san?”

 

_ “I don’t know anyone by that name” _ , Nishihara said, a little defensively.

 

“That’s weird. How come you don’t know the name of your own son,  _ Kuroko Shizue _ ?”, Akashi said with a hint of a sarcastic undertone instead of an actual question.

 

_ “You seem to be mistaken. That is my former name but I do not know any Kuroko Tetsuya”,  _ she almost hissed and Akashi could hear a male voice from the other side of the call ask the woman who she was talking to.  _ Her husband _ , Akashi concluded.

 

_ “Someone called to the wrong number” _ , she explained to the other person.

 

“Even lying to your husband? What a good wife you are”, Akashi said.

 

_ “I have no idea what you are talking about. I will have to hang up now” _ , the woman said but the redhead spoke before she could end the call.

  
“Lying won’t get you anywhere after Tetsuya wakes up.”

 

There was a moment of silence before something seemed to snap in the woman.

 

_ “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!” _ , she yelled.

 

“I have actually, more than you may know of”, Akashi answered calmly.

 

_ “THAT DEMON ISN’T MY CHILD! MY CHILD IS DEAD!”, _ she continued yelling and there was some worried words from the man on the other side.

 

“He’s alive”, Akashi said, trying his best to keep his voice calm and steady despite the insult. “There’s no use denying a fact.”

 

_ “He. Is. Dead” _ , the woman seethed through her teeth and the redhead heard some murmurs and shuffling from the other side of the call as she tried to reassure her husband that she could handle it. She sighed.  _ “What do you want from me?” _

 

“You to come see him. You will see that he is, indeed, alive”, the crimson haired male said.

 

_ “...” _ The woman stayed silent for a short moment before speaking.  _ “Will everyone just stop bothering me if I come and see him?” _

 

Her voice was tired and Akashi almost felt bad for her but shook it off. He needed to do this to really know what had been going on with the blue haired male before his disappearance.

 

“Yes”, he said.

 

Another sigh.

 

_ “Fine. I will be coming later in the week. That’s alright, right?” _ , she consented.

 

“Yes. I’ll see you later then”, Akashi said before ending the call. He sighed and was about to run a hand through his hair when the gesture was interrupted by a shout.

 

“Akashi-kun!”, Momoi’s voice called as she hurriedly ran towards him.

 

Akashi raised a questioning brow at the female, but when he saw the urgent and worried look, he knew that it had something to do with Kuroko. He quickly started running back into the hospital without waiting for Momoi to explain. He hurried inside Kuroko’s hospital room, but the sight inside made him still.

 

There were some drops of blood on the floor, Aomine was holding his bleeding nose and Midorima and Takao were frozen on their spots looking at the blue haired male that was holding a pistol with trembling hands. Akashi could pretty much piece together what had happened.

 

“Kuroko, put down the gun”, Midorima ordered but the other wasn’t bending and continued to hold the weapon.

 

“Tetsuya”, he called softly, but loud enough for Kuroko to shift his attention to him. His gaze was fearful and confused, like a cornered animal’s.

 

Akashi took a step forward and that was enough for Kuroko to point the gun at him.

 

“Don’t come closer”, he said, his voice raspy with a hint of pleading. “I will shoot.”

 

But Akashi wasn’t afraid. He knew Kuroko could easily pull the trigger but he was just too kind to do that ( _ Or at least he was before, _ he supplied in his head). That’s why he continued forward despite his friends’ terrified and worried looks.

 

“Don’t come here!”, Kuroko commanded loudly, but loud enough to be considered a shout, though it seemed to hurt his throat greatly if the small coughs afterwards were any indication.

 

“It’s alright, Tetsuya. You won’t shoot. I know, you won’t”, Akashi said, his voice soothing as he closed in on the smaller male.

 

“I will so don’t come any closer”, the smaller warned as he tightened his hold on the pistol.

 

“Tetsuya, please, drop the gun. You have no use for it”, Akashi said as he slowed his steps as he approached the bed where Kuroko was standing on his trembling knees.

 

“NO!”, Kuroko shouted which made the redhead stop. “I need to go to Shougo! But they tried to put me back to sleep!”

 

Akashi briefly shifted his eyes to Midorima in a silent question before looking back to the bluehead.

 

“Because you are in no condition to leave yet. Moving around will only worsen your injuries”, the doctor explained. “And it was to calm you down not put you back to sleep.”

 

“Doesn’t matter! I need to go back!”, Kuroko insisted as he still pointed the gun to Akashi with trembling hands.

 

Akashi’s lips pulled into a frown. “If we bring him here to see you, will you just calm down and rest then?”, he asked. He actually didn’t like the idea but there were benefits. If Kuroko saw the man maybe he would just accept the treatment easier. But best of all they would meet the person who had most likely abused the poor male all these years.

 

“No, no, no, no!”, Kuroko rejected as his expression turned to an even more fearful one as he shook his head frantically. “He doesn’t know I’m in here. He doesn’t like it when I talk to other people. He’ll get angry!” His breath hitched in his throat as tears swelled in his eyes and his voice turned to a soft whisper. “It always hurts when he gets angry. Please, don’t let him know.”

 

The tone broke Akashi’s heart but at the same time made him want to straggle this ‘Shougo’-person with his own two hands. “We won’t tell him-”  _ Not that we could even. _ “-I promise. So please, Tetsuya, put down the gun.” He took a step forward when he saw that the bluehead lowered the pistol slightly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

Kuroko turned his gaze down when the tears started falling and his hands fell to his side along with the gun. Akashi’s arms wrapped around his torso in a protective manner as he took the weapon and gave it back to Aomine, who took it swiftly, still holding onto his probably broken nose with one hand.

 

“You are safe now. No one will hurt you anymore”, the redhead assured softly into the smaller’s ear as the other buried his face into his chest, but did not embrace Akashi back, and instead kept his arms lax on his side. Akashi didn’t mind. This was enough for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back here to give you another chapter! It's the 100th independence day here in Finland so this could be my attribution to it?? Idk but we don't have school today so I had time to write :3 Also I'm procrastinating with school work...  
> But! I'm not going to keep you here any longer! Enjoy!

It had been three days since Kuroko woke up and Akashi wasn’t sure if things were going well or not. He wasn’t trying to run away anymore after the redhead assured him that he would be safe there, not that he even could get far with the state his legs were in. Akashi had assumed that Kuroko remembered them, but it seemed that it was only Akashi’s name that he recognized but nothing else. Midorima had made assumptions about the reason for his memory loss. Things like “time makes people forget”, “memory-loss caused by a long-time malnutrition”, “amnesia from hitting his head after jumping off the bridge” etc. were what he had listed when Akashi asked.

 

Kuroko also barely ate anything. Even back in middle school he ate small portions of food, but now it’s a miracle if they even get him to have a few bites per day, which clearly isn’t enough. When Kuroko was found on the streets, unconscious, some of his organs were heading towards failure and it was by a hair’s width that he didn’t die then already. However, he still needed to gain weight to prevent another possible failure and also for him to go through a surgery. Due to the prolonged violence towards him, for possibly the whole past nine years, many of his bones had been fractured, some of which have healed into a wrong position, forming malunions.

 

Thankfully, though, Kuroko slept and rested most of the time instead of moving around. However, it wasn’t very peaceful sleep. He would have nightmares and cry in his sleep. For the first time that it happened Akashi had done the mistake of waking him up.

 

When Kuroko woke up, he was in full panic mode. He started screaming and almost fell off the bed as he tried to kick Akashi away. After the redhead managed to keep him still, the smaller started mumbling apologies and begging for forgiveness, that he wouldn’t do it again. It took close to two hours before Akashi managed to calm him down, whispering soothing words, telling him everything is alright, that he’s safe and gently stroking his head.

 

After that the redhead didn’t try to wake the bluehead when he had nightmares, but instead he took hold of the other’s hand, pet his head and talked to him softly, did what he could do to calm the other’s dreams.

 

And that’s what he was doing now as Kuroko was having yet another one of his nightmares.

 

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you”, Akashi said as he ran his fingers through thin sky blue hair. “You’re safe here. Everything is alright.”

 

He heaved a small sigh of relief once the pained expression on Kuroko’s face softened even if just a little and his cries and whimpers ceased. He still continued to stroke his head, before a female voice made him pause.

 

“He looks so miserable right now.”

 

Akashi turned to the door to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes, slightly darker than Kuroko’s. He immediately knew who she was, based on not only her appearance, but also her low presence.

 

“Nishihara-san, I presume?”, He said calmly as he leveled the woman with an unreadable face.

 

“I came like you wanted. Are you happy now?”, Nishihara said with a harsh tone and a frown on her face.

 

“Are you?”, Akashi asked back.

 

The woman furrowed her brows. “I was until people started calling me about  _ him” _ , she said as she pointed to the bed where Kuroko slept, his eyes still twitching behind closed eyelids from time-to-time.

 

“Why?”, the redhead asked, confusing Nishihara.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why does that make you unhappy?”, Akashi clarified.

 

“What are you? A therapist?”, the woman scoffed. “Of course, it would make anyone upset to get called over and over again about someone who you don’t care about!”

 

“But you still answered the calls when you could’ve just ignored them”, Akashi pointed out.

 

“How could I? What if it was from work? I couldn’t ignore something like that!”

 

“That’s weird. I thought you were unemployed at the moment.”

 

Nishihara’s eyes widened before her face was filled with anger.

 

“Where did you learn that from!?”, she shouted, which caused Kuroko to wake up and quickly sat up as he looked around the hospital room. As he was processing what was happening, Akashi answered: “I did some research on you. I also found out about your 3-year-old daughter.”

 

The black haired woman paled at that a little but she was still frowning and glaring at the redhead.

 

“She has nothing to do with this”, she said. “And yes, it’s true. I’m unemployed, but that has nothing to do with Tetsuya, does it?”

 

“You look familiar”, Kuroko suddenly said, causing Nishihara to look at her with a confused look. “Who are you?”

 

“...You….can’t tell?”, she asked slowly, seemingly calmer now.

 

“We’ll talk outside”, Akashi said as he stood up from his seat next to the bed. He gave Kuroko a soft smile and raised his hand up, only to see the smaller male flinch away and close his eyes. Akashi felt a sting in his chest, but didn’t let it stop him as he gently placed his hand on that blue tuft of hair and gave it a soft ruffle. “I will be right back so stay here, okay?”

 

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly as he felt the gentle touch and looked up at Akashi unsurely, but nodded nonetheless.

 

Akashi smiled a little before motioning out of the room, the woman following after him, but not before giving the blue haired male another glance over her shoulder.

 

“So, what’s going on?”, she asked once the door closed behind them.

 

“Amnesia apparently”, Akashi answered, crossing his arms with a soft sigh. “He can’t remember anything beyond these past nine years.”

 

“Then what’s the point of calling me here if he doesn’t even remember? I have done enough for him already”, Nishihara said.

 

“You still care about him.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“When I called you I heard it in your voice. You were lying when you said you don’t care. It wasn’t disgust what you felt towards him, but regret and that’s why you didn’t want to see him. Isn’t that so?”, the redhead asked, but it was more like a statement. He knew he was right.

 

“What are you talking about!? That’s nonsense!”, she shouted. “What would I regret? Oh, maybe giving birth to  _ him _ , but-”

 

“Even if you’re his mother, I won’t forgive you if you continue to insult Tetsuya”, Akashi warned as he glared at the woman, who took a step back on instinct.

 

“What is there to regret? He did on his own! I didn’t push him off the bridge!”, Nishihara yelled, before gritting her teeth.

 

“You didn’t know about me and my relationship with Tetsuya, but I knew about you”, the redhead started. “Back then it was obvious to see that Tetsuya didn’t want to talk about you, but when he did, he talked with a hint of sadness in his eyes and longing in his voice. I don’t know what happened between you two, but it’s as clear as a day to see that neither of you actually hate each other.”

 

“Of course, he doesn’t hate me when he can’t remember me!”, the woman shouted, her hands in tight fists. “If he would there’s no way he wouldn’t hate me!” She let out a small sob. “Do you know what I did!? I did horrible things to him! I ruined my own child’s life and you’re saying he doesn’t hate me!? Don’t joke with me!”

 

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands.

 

“It’s better if he never remembers! I hurt him so so much that I can’t even ask for forgiveness!”

 

Akashi was about to open his mouth to say something, but a voice from behind him interrupted him.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

Akashi quickly turned around, his eyes wide as he saw Kuroko there with trembling legs, leaning on the door frame.

 

“Tetsuya, why are you up?”, he asked as he went over to him, but he stopped when the other flinched. Maybe he was approaching the other too aggressively and quickly.

 

“I-I heard you talking about me”, Kuroko explained carefully, glancing at Akashi cautiously, before looking at the black haired woman who was watching back at him with wide eyes filled with tears. “And I heard the hurt in your voice. I don’t remember anything you have done to me, but...I don’t still want to be the reason for someone’s pain. I know I don’t quite understand, but I forgive you.”

 

More tears started falling from the woman’s face as she quickly ran up to the bluehead and embraced him. Kuroko got scared and tried to get away, but when he noticed the woman crying, he just gave up and stood there, his aching legs shaking as Nishihara apologized over and over again.

 

It was after five minutes that Akashi separated them when he noticed how Kuroko’s face twisted in pain. His legs would’ve buckled underneath him if it wasn’t for the woman’s hold on him. When Nishihara left, she didn’t say a word but she had a sad but relieved smile on her face.

 

“Who was she?”, the small bluehead asked once Akashi had carried him back onto the bed.

 

“Nishihara Shizue”, the redhead answered.

 

“...I used to know her, right?”

 

Akashi looked at the other in slight surprise, but maybe it shouldn’t have been so surprising. Kuroko always was very clever and observant after all.

 

“I know I don’t remember anything past the last nine years. I’ve known that for a while now”, Kuroko said with a sad smile as he looked out of the window.

 

“Yes, you knew her”, the redhead answered after a beat of silence.

 

“Was I close with her?”, Kuroko further questioned, his tone blank.

 

“I...can’t say for sure.”

 

There was a long silence, before Kuroko looked down at his hands.

 

“So my world really was bigger after all.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! *cough* it's been awhile...like over five months....but I'm finally back with a new chapter! I re-read it but it's like 2 AM so there might still be mistakes...but hope you still enjoy it~  
> And thanks to everyone who has left comments or kudos!!! They really keep me motivated!

It was lunch time when there was a knock on the door of Kuroko’s room. Akashi, who was sat down next to the bed and holding a bowl of spinach soup for the smaller male, turned towards the door and saw Aomine at the doorway.

 

“Oi, Akashi, do you have time?”, the police officer asked as he leaned on the wall next to the door. Since the gun incident, Kuroko had gotten extremely uncomfortable whenever he was too close to the cop, or any of the people that had been in the room at that time. Except for Akashi for reason. With the redhead he could  _ almost  _ feel at ease, but there still was that underlying fear whenever he touched the bluehead.

 

Akashi raised a brow. “Can’t it wait for a bit? I’m helping Tetsuya eat at the moment.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m not hungry”, Kuroko said which caused the redhead to face him this time.

 

“You didn’t eat breakfast. You need to eat more to recover”, the other insisted with a frown on his face. However, once he saw the bluehead tense up looking at his expression, Akashi cooled his features into a small reassuring smile. Another thing Akashi had noticed about Kuroko was that things like a stern expression, a frustrated sigh or a hand approaching him with the palm facing down were things that seemed to scare him.

 

“It’s not like it’s going to matter once I get out…”, Kuroko mumbled under his breath.

 

“Sorry, what was it? I didn’t hear it?”, the redhead asked with an arched brow, but the other just looked away and shook his head.

 

“I can eat the rest on my own”, the smaller said softly, looking down at his hands.

 

Akashi didn’t really believe that he would or even could finish the soup on his own considering the few malunions in his arms and hands. However, Aomine probably had new information on this ‘Shougo’ and leaving Kuroko to his meal might make him eat. Who knows? Maybe he just doesn’t like people to see him eat.

 

“I’ll be outside with Daiki for a bit. Try to finish the soup, okay?”, the redhead said, trying to see Kuroko’s lowered features.

 

The baby blue haired male nodded which caused Akashi to smile a little as he raised his hand to ruffle the other’s hair. However, the smaller flinched back at the attempt which made even the redhead wince.  _ Shit, I forgot! _

 

“Sorry, Tetsuya”, Akashi said as he rolled his hand around so the palm was facing to the side instead of down as he cupped the bluehead’s face. Despite Kuroko usually being fearful of most touches, he always leaned into Akashi’s hand when he cupped his cheek. The redhead found it weird, but didn’t think he should ask about it. At least not until Kuroko was a lot better, both physically and mentally.

 

“I’ll be right back”, he said, rubbing his thumb gently on the small bluehead’s too visible cheekbone, before dropping his hand and taking a step back as he walked outside of Kuroko’s room.

 

“So?”, Akashi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest when they were in the otherwise empty hallway.

 

Aomine took a folded paper out of his pocket and unfolded it before handing it to the redhead.

 

“There’s the list. Every over 18-year-old named ‘Shougo’ within a kilometer radius from where Tetsu was found along with their address and age”, he informed.

 

“Good”, the smaller male said as his eyes scanned the names. There were 5 names written on the paper. Akashi was going to ask Kuroko whether he knew the last names, but leave out the first name so he wouldn’t know that they were searching for ‘Shougo’. He went back into the room after saying his thanks to Aomine who left after another glance at the small bluehead.

 

As Akashi stepped back into the room, his lips pulled into a frown.

 

“Tetsuya, you didn’t eat.”

 

Kuroko tensed up as he saw the other displeased, but the redhead quickly put on a neutral face as he let out a soft sigh.  _ There’s no need to hurry. Let Tetsuya take his time. _

 

“I got a few names here that I’m going to say. If you know any of them or that they sound even a bit familiar, say so”, the redhead instructed as he sat down next to Kuroko’s bed. When he saw the other’s confused look, he added: “These are people who you once knew so I’m trying to see if you can recall anything about them, okay?”  _ I’m sorry for lying, Tetsuya, but it’s for your own good. _

 

Kuroko nodded softly as he waited for Akashi to start asking.

 

“Kimura?”

 

Kuroko shook his head.

 

“Sakamoto?”

 

Another shake of his head.

 

“Ishikawa?”

 

Still a no.

 

“Sugiyama?”

 

No.

 

Another no.

 

“Nomura?”

 

And yet another no.

 

Akashi sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. None of them said anything. He didn’t see even the smallest hint of a reaction on Kuroko’s poker face when he said the names. Akashi was sure there would be a noticeable response if he said the person’s last name so he knew none of these people were the one they were searching for.

 

Could ‘Shougo’ be a nickname or an alias? They couldn’t be under 18 years. Even just an 18-year-old seemed far-fetched considering they would’ve been 9 when Kuroko disappeared.

 

So if the person’s real name was actually ‘Shougo’, it meant that he either wasn’t in any of the police records or he lived even further away from where Kuroko was found- where he was  _ dumped. _

 

The thought made Akashi’s blood boil with anger the more he thought about it.  _ First that bastard uses Tetsuya however he wants and then just leaves him to die in some corner. I swear once I find him- _

 

“Umm...A-Akashi-san..?” the soft voice calling out to him brought Akashi out of his thoughts as he lifted his eyes from the paper that he had been crumpling to the small bluehead.

 

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, Tetsuya”, the redhead said as he folded the quite crumpled paper into his pocket. That’s when he realized that it was actually the first time Kuroko had called him by his name, or even tried to get his attention to begin with. Akashi couldn’t help but be the tiniest bit of happy at that.

 

“But...I don’t really know you. Though, it seems that we knew at some point, the only thing I know about you is your name…”, Kuroko said carefully, gauging the other’s expression and he was surprised to find a sad smile on his face.

 

“We were...friends. All of us. Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, Satsuki, you and me”, Akashi started. When Kuroko only looked at him curiously, he continued. “We played basketball together in the same team in middle school.”

 

“Were we good?”, the smaller asked, interested in learning more about his missing memories.

 

“We were.”  _ A little too good which is why we lost you _ , Akashi thought grimly but didn’t let it show on his face.

 

“Nine years ago….I was still in middle school.” The redhead felt an ache in his chest as Kuroko looked down onto his hands, still bruised, bony and thin. “Why did I leave?”

 

Akashi swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat. He didn’t want to think about it. It was still an open wound that he didn’t want to poke.

 

“I-”, he started, not sure how to continued. “It was my fault. I...did something terrible to you.”

 

Kuroko looked up surprised and saw Akashi in turn looking down at his lap, his shoulders slumped. The smaller’s eyes softened as he carefully shuffled closer to the other and hesitantly placed his cold hand onto the other’s warmer one. Akashi’s eyes snapped up in surprise and was met by the smallest of smiles on Kuroko’s face, but it was definitely a genuine smile.

 

_ Ah, how long had it been since he last saw it? _

 

“It’s alright”, Kuroko reassured.

 

“It’s not! I-” Akashi stopped once he saw the other flinch, but he still didn’t pull his hand away.

 

“It’s alright”, Kuroko repeated and before the redhead could protest, he continued. “It’s the same as with Nishihara-san. I don’t know what you did, but I can tell you regret it and are hurt by it. I see no reason why I would be mad at you for it. Besides...I can see that you’re kind. Unlike…”

 

He left the sentence hanging but the redhead knew who he meant.  _ Just wait until I find him, Tetsuya. I’ll make him grovel on the floor and beg for his life. _

 

Akashi took a deep exhale before letting out a long sigh to calm his thoughts. With caution, he took better hold of the cold hand on his before looking into those sky blue eyes with asking, almost  _ begging _ , eyes of his own.

 

“Tetsuya”, he started, rubbing his thumb on the back of Kuroko’s hand. “Won’t you, please, tell us where he- where  _ ‘Shougo’ _ is?”

 

Kuroko’s eyes conveyed his anxiety after Akashi mentioned the name and he tried to pull his hand away, but the redhead held on, tightly but not painfully so.

 

“Tetsuya, please, it’s going to help us and you”, Akashi insisted.

 

“I can’t”, Kuroko said, his face begging for the other to give up. “If he finds out, he will-”

 

“Get angry?”, the other interrupted. Kuroko bit onto his bottom lip. “You’re safe here with us….with  _ me _ . I won’t let him hurt you anymore so-”

 

“It’s not that!”, the bluehead cried out suddenly, his eyes getting wet and shiny from the tears slowly gathering in them.

 

“Then what is it that you’re so afraid of?”, Akashi inquired, softly, gently.

 

“T-that he will l-leave me…” Kuroko wiped at his eyes with his free hand as the tears started falling down his cheeks without stopping.

 

“Tetsuya-”

 

“It hurts at times-”, the smaller interrupted. “-but he always treats m-me with care afterwards. He says that he will a-always love me. He says it’s not his fault that he h-hurts me. It’s the way he was born. That he can’t help it and that I-I’m the only one who understands him.”

 

Akashi’s heart stung at the words because, at the end of the day, Kuroko just wanted to feel loved and needed. He wanted to be treated the way Akashi had before throwing him away without a second thought.

 

The redhead wanted to laugh at the similarities. Just like ‘Shougo’, he too had thrown Kuroko away like trash once he wasn’t needed anymore. He wasn’t any better. Who was he to tell Kuroko to stay with him?

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya”, Akashi said suddenly, squeezing the hand still in his grasps to convey his sincerity as his head hung low. “It’s all my fault.”

 

“Y-you don’t have apologize, Akashi-san. I said it, didn’t I? I can tell that you really regret it so it's alright", Kuroko said. He was surprised once he felt warm tears fall onto his hand. There was a moment of slight panic as he thought what to do before awkwardly placing his free hand onto the taller male’s upper arm and rubbing it in a soothing motion.

 

“It's alright", he repeated softly. “It's alright.”

 

Akashi let out a small snort, surprising the other.

 

“How much more pathetic can I get? You're the one suffering so why are  _ you _ the one comforting _ me _ ?”, the redhead said as he grabbed onto Kuroko’s hand with both of his, holding it like his life depended on it, and pressed it against his forehead. “Y-you don’t know what I did. I caused you to leave us. I made you attempt s-suicide. Can you still say you forgive me? Can you still say ‘it’s alright’? I’m the reason why you’re in this condition. Every bruise and cut marring your skin and all the hurt you feel is because I let you down.”

 

Akashi finally raised his red, puffy eyes to meet Kuroko’s which were glistening with unshed tears. “Can you still forgive me?”

 

The smaller male quickly averted his eyes, making the redhead’s chest fill with dread.

 

“I-I don’t know”, Kuroko said as he wiped at his eyes again with his free hand. “I don’t k-know anymore. I-I want to know. I want to truly know. I w-want to  _ remember _ .” He took a few calming breaths, before looking straight into Akashi’s eyes as he smiled sadly at him, his lips trembling. “I want to remember so I can forgive you properly.”

 

Akashi hugged him suddenly, surprising him, but Kuroko didn’t try to get away and instead, accepted the warm embrace. As he basked in the somehow nostalgic scent of the redhead, he couldn’t help another wave of tears falling from his eyes as he leaned his head onto Akashi’s shoulder and slowly wound his arms around the other’s neck. He could feel the warm droplets falling onto the crook of his neck where the redhead had nestled his face.

 

The only sound in the room was the soft humming of the hospital machinery and their breathing along with the occasional soft sob. It didn’t take long until Kuroko was exhausted and fell asleep against the taller male.


End file.
